Pu'uwai
by love-kyuubi
Summary: She's a voyager. He's a demi-god. What could go wrong, or right? If you don't like this pairing and don't want to feel like your childhood is ruined. DON'T READ. fair warning it's long. Enjoy! . (Complete for now.) [A/N: If this image was originally yours please let me know. thanks.] {REWRITE}


**Pu'uwai**

_by Love-kyuubi_

(A/N: I own nothing but the plot. If you don't like this pairing and don't want to feel like your childhood is ruined. DON'T READ. Please enjoy. =^.^=)

It has been a few years since her journey to Te Fiti with Maui. Moana has sailed to a few Islands with her village hoping to find the perfect one to call home for her growing village. After the third island, they found full of snakes, She and her father decided that they'd go back to Motunui and she'd find this new home for her village. She had thought the last one was perfect until the volcano there started showing signs it might erupt soon.

So here she sat, way-finding her way to a new island. She put her hand down into the water to see if it had gotten warmer, but it was still cold. Moana sighed and spoke to the water. "Ocean, can you make sure we don't drift too off course while I take a nap please?" She felt the water brush her hand softly, so she took it as a yes, "Thank you." She tied the oar in place, then scooted herself to the middle of the boat and laid down. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift to the last time she saw Maui. It had been over three months ago after finding an island inhabited by snakes; before her and her village sailed back to Motunui.

He had help stave off the snakes while her and some of the village gathered what supplies they could. Afterward, he regaled the village with one of his many triumphs, then sat and chatted with her about how he'd seen Tamatoa looking through a ship that had washed up on some island. They said their see ya out there's before he flew off on another adventure (she guessed). Moana sighed as she remembered the way his arms felt when he hugged her. So warm and strong. She could stay in those arms forever. Moana blushed a bit at where her own thoughts were leading her.

She didn't know where the train of thought came from but she let it slide, attributing it to how she felt like everyone in the village was her family, and he wasn't part of her village. (Even though she'd offered him to be.) Maui was her best friend yes, but not family. So she reasoned with herself that of course, she thought differently about his hugs then that of the village boys'. Thinking of the village boys she was reminded of a conversation she had overheard her mother and father having. At first, she thought might hear about a secret gift as they spoke about her twentieth birthday coming up soon, but then they just talked of suiters, marriage, and even children.

Moana didn't feel like she could do that with any of the male villagers. She saw them all only as brothers, uncles, and cousins. Moana sighed again, none of her thoughts were helping her sleep. She rolled over and thought of the ocean, and the new island she would find. As she dozed off a huge shadow passed overhead, but she was already dreaming of an island of flowers, coconuts, and strong arms that kept her warm.

Hours passed by while she slept. Moana rolled over on her other side and sighed. She could feel herself waking up, but didn't want to leave her dream just yet. "You know you could have brought someone with you, kid if you wanted to sleep." Said the booming voice that had Moana waking up with a scream, and falling into the ocean.

Moana was placed back on board by the ocean, she sat there and glared at the laughing demi-god steering her boat. "Maui, why do you have to scare me all the time? I'm voyaging by myself because it seemed like the whole village was happy to be on land for a while. How could I drag someone back on a boat, and besides the ocean is making sure I don't go too far off course." Maui just laughed at her while she twisted the water out of her hair. He pulled at a rope and said, "That may be true, but if I hadn't shown up the ocean would have pushed you right past that." He nodded ahead of them. Moana twisted around and gasped. they were headed toward a big beautiful island. She quickly stood up and climbed the mass to try and see it better. "Wow Maui, this place is beautiful." He snickered behind her and said, "Why thank you I pulled it up myself." Moana looked back at him and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Really?' and he nodded. She slid down the mass then asked: "What did you name it?"

Maui shook his head and said, "I didn't. I just raise them up, princess. (She'd given up on getting rid of the nickname months ago.) The one that discovers them gets to name them, and in this case, that'd be you." She couldn't believe her ears as she looked back ahead towards the island. "Then I'll just have to pick a suitable name for it." She said absentmindedly. They sat in silence as they got closer to the island.

They pulled ashore and secured the boat. Moana sighed at the beauty of the island. "Okay, first things first; find clean water and food." She said in excitement to Maui as she reached into the boat and pulled out a small basket and a large knife. Maui looked up at the sky and said, "How about just clean water and fish for dinner since the sun will set in a few hours." Moana looked up then nodded and put back the basket and grabbed a small pot instead.

She looked over at Maui and said, "Since this is one of the many islands you have pulled up, do you know which way the freshwater is?" Maui put a finger to his chin as if he was thinking, then pointed towards the peak of one of the mountains and said, "Try that direction for a bit should find some that way." Moana just rolled her eyes and said, "Alright hero just make sure to catch enough fish for the both of us this time?" As she walked towards the trees she could hear him grumbling behind her. "You accidentally eat a few to many fish and you never live it down." She just giggled and kept walking.

It took her an hour to reach the river, but after slashing her way through some thick brush she made it. Moana collected the water she needed. As she went back she collected wood for the fire. She listened to the wildlife as she walked seeing a few birds here and there. She made it back to the beach and set her findings by the boat. She didn't see Maui anywhere so she figured he was still fishing.

She walked around the beach collecting rocks to start a fire. She then sat a bit away from the boat and started making a pit then went to grab the wood she'd gathered and tried to start a fire, but every time she got it lit the ocean would spit a small stream out of the water to put out the small flame. By the fourth time, she'd had it. She stomped over to the ocean yelling, "OCEAN, WHAT IS YOUR PROblem?..." There in the shallows sat an unusual red and purple fish. As she was about to say something it spit a stream of water at her face. The fish started to swim away, while she whipped the water from her face. The ocean raised up and sucked the fish up into itself, and placed it at the front of its water column. Moana walked closer to see the fish better. She could see what looked like a hook patterned into its side. She'd recognize him anywhere.

She looked up at the ocean and said, "What do you think? Since Maui is probably goofing off somewhere '(she saw the fish flinch)' and won't be back for a while with dinner; a little snack wouldn't hurt." She could see the fish panicking as the ocean nodded. As she reached for the fish it turned into a shark and quickly swam away; destroying the column of water that the ocean used to communicate, and splashed water everywhere. Moana just sighed and tried to shake and twist as much water off herself as she could. She then sat at the fire pit and successfully started a fire.

The sun was setting when Maui came back. Moana opened her mouth to scold him, but the gasped silently to herself. Not over the gigantic amount of fish, he caught but over how the setting sun shone on his skin. Making his muscles seem to be bigger, the shadow cast made them more defined, from where he had gotten wet his hair looked silkier, and his body slicker. She watched as a water droplet slid down across his chest. She thought about licking it off. That thought pulled her right out of herself. She shook her head to shake loose those thoughts. As Maui got closer the wind blew her hair behind her shoulders and she said, "You didn't have to catch that many fish." She could feel the light blush on her face. "Well you said to get enough for both of us," he said as he set the fish down.

"You know the strangest thing happened while you were out fishing. A fish was pulling a trick on me. '(Maui just nodded not looking at her)' It kept putting out the fire I was making. The ocean trapped it for me, and right as I was about to grab it to make a snack out of it; it turned into a shark and swam away. Isn't that crazy?" She said while grabbing a fish. Maui just nodded. Moana decided to push him a bit. "Oh well, I'll be here for a while so I'll catch it eventually. It looked quite delicious. I probably would have swallowed it whole bones and all." She said while cleaning the fish in her hands, and glancing up at him. Maui turned slightly pink at her words. Then swallowed the lump in his throat while saying, "I bet you could princess." While wiggled his eyebrows at her before she hit him in the arm.

Moana laughed while cleaning and skewering the fish. She told him of her small trek through the jungle and of the animals she'd seen while as the fish cooked. They ate in comfortable silence; well as comfortable as you can be when the fire's light keeps reflecting on Maui's muscles in interesting ways. Moana swallowed the lump in her throat and then said, "Well, I should be getting to sleep so I can start exploring this place tomorrow." She got up and headed to the boat and grabbed her mat to sleep on.

As she was laying it out next to the fire she heard Maui say, "Sure thing kid, you rest up. Because you're going to need it for this place." Moana finally ran cold after the way her mind had her heated. It wasn't his words that chilled her, it was that he'd called her a kid again. She knows he has always called her that but for some reason, she hadn't realized he still saw her as the sixteen-year-old he first met until that moment. She mental shook herself and smiled at him saying, "I will Maui thank you. Goodnight." She could feel his eyes on her as she laid down facing away from him. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. Her and Maui have always been like this. What's changed? Moana thought of today and the past year each time she saw him. She realized it was her changing and not them. She had been seeing him as a man and not just her best friend.

She should have caught herself before it got to the point of no return but here she was across the line. Moana had always crossed lines for herself and her people, but this time she wished she hadn't crossed this line. She knew she was by herself on this side of it, and would probably stay alone there because there's no way Maui would feel the same. For one he was this amazing demi-god (not that she'd tell him that.), and she was just a mortal woman. That right there should have her walking back over the line, but she couldn't.

Secondly, he was her best friend. She didn't want to lose him. Third, he was huge. His hands, his arms, and body. That was also what made Maui, Maui. Everything about him was huge; his personality, his ego, just him. But for some reason that also excited her. Lastly, he was thousands of years older than her. Moana didn't really care how old he really was because he was Maui because of his years. She sighed, she didn't know what to do with her feelings. She had always loved her friend, but now it seemed different. Her love had been changing into something deeper. Moana didn't know if she could return back to the safe friendly shallows.

Despite the warmth of the fire, she shivered. She was about to roll over when she heard Maui start to move. She stayed where she was and tried to seem like she was asleep. Maui got up and moved closer to Moana. She had been shivering and since he was pretty sure she forgot her blanket, he was going to share his warmth with her. He was just going to lay by her like he'd done a million times before, but little Maui had other plans. The little guy had pulled at the tattoos' on his arm until it rested over her. He was about to move his arm and scold the little guy when Moana sighed with a little smile on her face.

So he just looked sternly at the little guy and stayed still. A few minutes later as he was about to doze off himself when Moana snuggled closer so from her head down to her legs was pressed up against him. Maui gasped; he could feel how her curves (that he just had to notice were there at this moment in time.) felt perfect pressed against his body. He looked down at little Maui in a slight panic. His mini-me just shrugged and went over to his tattoo of Moana and started snuggling it like he was right then. Maui just looked at him in betrayal. He was about to ask for some actual help when he started smelling something sweet and spicy. He was looking for the sent when it got stronger. He soon realized then it was coming from Moana. He leaned in and took a deeper smell of her. He grunted silently to himself, after figuring out it was the smell of her arousal. He wanted to back away from her as fast as he could but he knew that if he did he'd end up waking her and embarrassing her too. So he just stayed still hoping for sleep.

Then the worst thing possible happened. Maui's body was waking up. So here he was red-faced, starting to get a hard-on, with sweet Moana pressed against him sleeping. He sighed and was trying to think of the grossest thing he could of. Tamatoa out of his shell, but then that didn't stop it. It just made him think how brave she had been facing the giant crab cake. He cursed in his head as he continued to swell. Soon he was poking at the crevasse between her thighs. Maui was starting to sweat, praying that he would deflate. He looked down ant little Maui with pleading eyes.

The little guy just shrugged. Then Moana pressed her hips more firmly to his and sighed as he slid between her thighs and rubbed against her core. Maui bit his lip to keep the sound in so not to wake her. He decided to try and move slowly away from her and take a cold swim. He was starting to slide out from between her thighs when she moved her hips forward and back. Making him slide against her core. Maoan let out a small moan, and that's when Maui went into full panic mode. He grabbed his hook and transformed into a little beetle and flew off.

A few minutes later Moana sat up and cursed herself. Why couldn't she have been happy he was holding her. She just had to convince herself to snuggle closer, then her hormones took over and heated her beyond belief. Then she'd felt his heavy thickness press at her thighs. She had lost her mind and rubbed him against her core. Now here she sat hot and Maui out of sight. "Moana, you are so stupid," she whispered to herself as she got up and walked over to the ocean. She let the water play at her ankles as she walked along the beach.

She kept walking and thinking about what she had done. She felt so stupid and embarrassed. She looked out to the ocean and thought of drowning herself then thought better of it because of her village and besides the ocean would just save her anyway. She'd been walking for so long she didn't even know how far she walked. Moana sighed then turned and started walking back when she notices a glowing stingray following her in the water. She smiled brightly and walked into the water. As she got closer to the ray the glow started rising from the water and showing her grandmother dancing in the waves like she used to. "Grandma, I've missed you." She said as she started dancing with her. "And I, you Moana. What has you walking so far from your boat?" Tala said spinning gently so she could see Moana better.

Moana blushed furiously. "I just need to clear my head and cool my nerves," she said looking away. Tala smiled and said, "Your nerves or your hormones?" Moana's face turned even redder. Tala laughed lightly. She stopped her dance and brushed Moana's hair behind her shoulder saying, "My dear Moana, don't think I haven't been keeping an eye on you every now and then. I've seen the way you look at Maui. I may be dead but I still remember being young and the feeling of seeing a handsome man." Moana looked down at the water feeling her blush spread down to her chest. "Grandma it's more than my hormones. I fear that he has my heart already. I know it's just me that's' in the deep here because he still calls me a kid. As if I haven't aged in the years since he met me." she said looking back up at her grandma.

Tala looked at her granddaughter and thought. She then said, "If that's true Moana why are you here cooling off if he doesn't feel anything. Maybe if you can explain what happened to me?" Moana looked back down blush rushing back full force. She told her grandma what she cold without bursting into flames. Tala smiled at her adorable granddaughter and said, "Moana I believe he does feel for you as you do for him. He kept you warm when he could have let you be. He even held you, and he reacted to you. Maybe he doesn't see it yet but he feels it. Perhaps he has misplaced what he feels. You just need to show him the way." Moana looked into her grandmother's eyes and nodded.

Moana Started walking away in thought when Tala said, "Moana as much as I love helping you figure out your love that's not all I'm here for." Moana turned back quickly saying, "Oh, I'm sorry grandma. What did you need to see me about?" Tala laughed and took hold of Moana's hand saying, "Well, I wasn't supposed to approach you for a days time, but oh well. Here, this is a gift from Te Fiti herself. She would have given it to you sooner but she wanted to wait till you were more mature. This is a very special flower that will never die, and give you powers that will match your soul. Te Fiti has given you the life of a demi-god if you choose to accept it." Tala showed her a flower of silver and gold that was hung on a necklace. Moana went to touch it but Tala pulled it back. "Not yet Moana. You have a days time to decide. Then on your birthday touch it and whisper that you accept it and give it a name or deny it and place it in the sea." She carefully placed the flower necklace in the shell of the necklace of the one Moana already wore while saying that.

Moana watched her in awe saying, "Thank you grandma and I'll make sure to thank Te Fiti when I see her." She hugged her grandma. Tala hugged her sharing a hongi saying, "Anytime my precious Moana. Now off with you back to your boat and love, but if this crazy old lady can give you a little more advice. Loosen your chest wrap and try wrapping your skirt differently. I know your chest is bigger than you let others see. Always has been, and stroke the man's ego every once in a while. A compliment coming from you will be different to him than if a fan of his said it. Goodbye for now Moana." Moana blushed for the thousandth time that night waving her grandma goodbye.

She walked back to camp and seen Maui hadn't shown back up yet. She was far from tired so she decided to go get more freshwater. As she made it back to the river the sun was coming up. Moana sat and rested by the water wondering if Maui really felt how Tala had said. She looked at her reflection and tried to see the woman she was becoming instead of the girl she had been. Her hair was longer, almost touching her thighs, and thicker. Her eyelashes had thickened too, and her lips looked lusher. She loosened her chest wrap and made a face at how it looked like she was smuggling large coconuts from her perspective. Moana's baby fat had disappeared, so she looked slimmer. Except for her hips which had flared out. Her butt though seemed to have gathered the fat she'd lost, and no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't go away. So she tried to cover it as best she could. Her legs had gotten longer; so now she was slightly taller than her mother.

Moana sighed and decided while she was here at the river she'd clean up. She unwrapped her chest then her skirt. She waited out into the river and dunked herself under. She tried to get all the sand and dirt out of her hair and off her body. She floated and thought of what she could do to 'show Maui the way' as Tala had put it. She thought of what she'd seen some of the other village girls had done but felt she'd make a fool out of herself trying to flirt like them. Then she thought about what she had heard the men of her village say about the women they liked. (before they noticed her being close enough to hear then they just shut up.) One had said that he liked to watch his woman's butt, while another talked about his woman's breasts. She'd heard a few mention lips and eyes, but it seems they centered around a woman's butt, breast, and/or legs.

Moana didn't know what to do, so she instead focused on her grandmother's words. She decided she'd try showing her silhouette instead of hiding it, and giving him the compliments she usually kept to herself. Nodding her head she grabbed her clothes and washed them. As she was Hanging her clothes to dry she could here Maui not far off calling her name. As she was deciding whether to answer or not she heard him shout closer and a bit more panicked. Moana sighed and walked back into the water pulling her hair to the front over both of her shoulders. As she was about chest deep in the river she yelled out, "MAUI, I'M OVER HERE AND I'M FINE. SO DON'T COme over here..." Too late as she could hear Maui coming through the brush behind her. "There you are. Where did you run off toooOOOOOO!" He said as she saw him come to a halt over her shoulder.

Moana cupped some water with her hand and raised it so it would fall back into the river saying, "Well, I was cleaning myself and my clothes till you walked over." Maui quickly turned around and said, "My bad kid, I'll just leave you to it then." As Maui started to leave Moana got a daring idea to end being called a kid. (Hopefully.) She turned around making sure he still couldn't see anything she didn't want to be seen and said, "Why it's not like in our travels you've never caught me bathing before, besides I doubt you can see me under the water it's not as clear as the ocean. Plus you only have ever seen me as a 'kid'. Probably will even when I'm heavy with my own."

She laughed as he turned around with a witty retort on his tongue, then stopped and turned red-faced because she had turned toward him. As he opened and closed his mouth a few times she decided to push herself to be a bit more daring. "If it really bothers you I can get out and dress," she said this while walking toward shore. Maui clamped his mouth shut and was about to adjust his problem that had started popping up but realized what he was doing. So instead turned with the motion and said: "I uh I'll head back to the boat and see if I can fix us up some breakfast." As he walked away he tried and failed to shake the image of Moana hip-deep in the water naked with nothing but her hair keeping her privates private.

Moana laughed to herself as soon as Maui was out of sight. "Maybe grandma was right." She said as she stepped out of the river and over to her clothes. They were still a little damp but they were wearable. She wrapped her chest tight enough to cover but not to constrict like she had been doing. Then she wrapped her skirt around her like she'd seen some of the girls of the village do when they climbed trees. She remembered seeing some of the boys and men staring at them. She had it wrapped around her hips a few times and tied it in front so when she did climb the long bits would fall between her legs and keep her modesty. The skirt itself covered down to mid-thigh and did nothing to hide the shape of her bottom. Moana sighed but shrugged her shoulders.

She had to get over her own body issues because he'd see it eventually right? (Hopefully) Moana tied up her wet hair, then she walked a bit upstream and collected some water. As she walked back to the boat she realized she could breathe better now that she wasn't flattening her chest. When she broke through the trees she saw Maui facing away from her poking at the newly started fire. She decided she'd play a trick herself. She walked quietly up behind him. As she was about to scream Maui said: "Don't even think about it princess." Moana sighed and walked over to the boat. "I got us some more clean water while I was at the river." She said as she set it down by the boat and reached in to grab her comb and her coconut oil. "Good, because the fish the great Maui caught are almost doOone. Yep almost done for." Maui said getting squeaky at the end. Moana turned her head as she finally got ahold of her coconut oil. Maui quickly turned his head from her. Moana smirked to herself as she let her hair down and over one shoulder. She rubbed the oil through her hair then decided to add a bit of oil to her lips like she'd seen her mother do. She then sat down next to Maui and started combing her hair.

Moana could feel Maui's eyes on her. She looked up at him and he looked away. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She pulled her hair to the other side and combed through it again. She could still feel his eyes on her but didn't look up. As she stood up she could smell the fish starting to burn so she bent down to his eye level. (With how tall he is it wasn't very far.) Then said, "Maui?" He turned to look at her but got distracted by her chest. Moana bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her lips caught his focus then. "The fish are burning," she said, but he just grunted and kept staring at her lips. She smiled at him then waved her hand as she said louder, "Maui, the fish are burning." That got his attention. He quickly looked at the fish and cursed as he tried to save them from being charcoal. Moana just laughed as she walked back to put her stuff away. As she walked back she asked, "Did any of them survive?" Maui sighed. "Only a few. you have them," he said while handing her the few fish barely burnt. Moana just patted his shoulder and walked toward the trees saying, "It's alright hero. You eat them. I'll go grab me some mangos from the trees over here."

She started walking to the trees feeling his eyes on her. Moana was almost to the trees when she heard him get up and start following after her. She was tying her hair back up looking up a tree when he caught up to her. "Mo, I mean it, eat the fish. I can eat the fruit." Maui said handing the fish to her again. She sighed then said, "How about I go get us both some fruit and we can both have a fish each?" She didn't really wait for his reply as she started to climb. Moana could feel his eyes scorching her backside as she climbed. As she collected the mangos she grabbed a couple of coconuts too.

She couldn't climb down without dropping some of the fruit, she had forgotten her basket at the boat. Then she had an idea. She yelled, "Maui? Go set the fish down really quick." "Why?" he yelled back. "Just do it," she said over her shoulder. Moana watched him disappear and come back yelling, "Now what?" She smiled and said, "Get ready!" "For whaaAAA!" Maui said just as she jumped. He caught her easily but didn't seem happy about it. "Did a screw get loose in that pretty head of yours, princess?" He said still holding her. "Awe come on. I knew you'd catch me. You are my impossibly strong hero after all." she said that smiling at him. Which seemed to surprise him enough for her to wiggle out of his grip and slide down his body so she could touch the sand below. Of course, she hadn't meant to slide her hips over his, but his grunt in her ears was worth it.

Moana blushed but quickly started walking to the boat saying over her shoulder, "I'll uh get the fruit ready. Don't forget the fish hero." All she got was another grunt and his gaze burning at her back and hips. She was halfway through the fruit when she heard him come walking up behind her. "You're just in time I'm about to finish up with the fruit," she said over her shoulder. He sat to her side and just hmm'd at her. He placed the fish between them. She caught a few glimpses of him but he was looking at her with a bit of suspension. After finishing the fruit she divided them up and sat his portion in front of him. She then was about to ask him to open the coconuts when she finally she decided the look was getting on her nerves.

She sighed and with a raised eyebrow said, "Okay, what is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" Maui looked at her a bit more then said, "What are you up too? All of a sudden you've changed your clothes, you're calling me your hero, and your boobs weren't that big yesterday. Did you stuff your wrap? Are you trying to seduce me for something? What for?" Moana's face got really red from embarrassment and anger. She was about to yell, but she thought better of it. She took a deep breath then said as calmly as she could, "I am not after anything. Yes, I changed my skirt style because it's easier to move around in. I called you my hero because you have been. How many times have you saved me? Maui I am a virgin. If I was trying to seduce you it'd be because I was in love with you not because I want something from you. '(She hadn't meant to say that so she bulldozed right over it before he could latch on to what she'd said.)' And yes I know my boobs are big and my butt is huge. That is why I either cover it up or compress them, but against my better judgment, I decided to confront my body issues. I thought MY best friend, MY hero would just either ignore them or just say a 'Hey you look awesome.' , but no. '(She was getting to worked up but she could stop herself.)'

I get accused of seduction and stuffing my wrap. I mean seriously stuffing? Does it look like I stuffed it?" Then before she could stop herself she placed her hands on each breast and pushed them together and up. She froze, realizing she was practically shoving her chest into his face. The look of shock on his face made her almost run. Her blush ran down from her cheeks to her chest. She saw Maui breathe deeply through his nose and gunt. He looked as if he was in pain. Moana was starting to panic. She was so sure he was about it reject her outright that as soon as he said her name she jumped up and started rambling, "You know what let's just forget this ever happened. I forget what you said and you forget what I-I've said and done. '(she nodded to herself.)' Yeah, let's just do that." She could see the surprise written all over his face again.

She slowly started walking backward saying, "Yeah so I um I'm going to go collect more water. Okay? Okay." Moana quickly turned around and started walking fast to the trees. "Ugh Moana, you're such a stupid little girl! When will you ever grow up? Why would any man want you, let alone a demi-god?" she scolded herself. She heard Maui get up fast behind her and realized he must have heard some of what she said. So she went into a straight run.

Soon she could hear Maui somewhere behind her calling her name. She knew he was following her, but she needed a minute to collect herself. Moana looked around for a harder path for him to follow her on. She saw a patch of trees that were grown close together and headed toward them. She quickly squeezed through and kept going. Eventually, she didn't hear Maui anymore. She slowed down but didn't stop until she found the river again. Moana thought about where she was and figure she was farther downstream than she had been earlier. She walked down the river and around a bin she could see the ocean. She sighed and whipped her forehead. "Ugh." she looked down at herself and seen how she was sweaty, with dirt in some places, and few cuts in others. She checked to make sure her seashell locket was ok and sighed. Moana looked at the water, deciding to just jump all in. She swam closer to the shore after jumping in. She unwrapped her chest and washed the dirt, sweat and bit of blood off it, thinking of a plan so she could send Maui off somewhere for a few days, so she could collect her courage and dignity again.

She then flung the wrap up on to a low hanging tree branch and untied her hair. Then she started unwrapping her skirt. As she was about to pull it from around her hips she felt something brush her back. Moana turned swiftly catching sight of a huge shark making circles around her. A little panicked she said, "Maui if that's you this isn't funny." No reply. She watched it swim behind her and she closed her eyes and breathed calmly. "Damn it Maui, this isn't funny," she whispered weakly. She tightened her grip on the side of her skirt holding it closed when she felt the shark swim to in front of her. "You're right. It's never funny to run from Maui." As she heard his voice she let out a breath of relief out. Moana opened her eyes and glared at him. As he stood there in the water with his hook. All wet; trying to distract her from her anger by being sexy with his muscles.

She saw his nostrils flare and his eyes darken. But before he could move and distract her more, she said, "You're an asshole you know that." He smirked and started walking closer to her as she backed up. "Yeah, I've been told that. Now show me where you're hurt, and don't deny it because I could smell your blood in the water" Maui said while reaching up and hanging his hook next to her wrap. Moan rolled her eyes at him then said, "Just a few cuts. I'm fine, but I need to ask you a favor?" "Oh really, and what could that be?" he said starting to come toward her. She started backing up so not to be distracted by him. "Yes I need you to Oh," she said before she backed herself up against the rivers wall. Maui quickly walled her in with his arms. "You need me to what, Moana?" Maui said leaning into her space. Heat rushed through her straight to her core. He grunted but waited.

Moana placed a hand on his chest and said, "I uh I need you to- to take a message to my village." That made him back up a bit and look at her. "Really? A message to your village?" He said unbelievingly. Moana nodded catching her breath. "I need to let them know I've found a promising island. Plus I haven't gotten any word to them in weeks. I'm sure they are worried." she finally whispered back. Maui leaned in and asked, "When does this message need to be delivered?" She looked back at him and said, "Tomorrow. I would have asked sooner over breakfast, but we got sidetracked." Moana then looked away blushing. Maui then leaned in placing his forehead against hers. "Okay. I'll do it." He sighed. Moana smiled at him saying, "Thank you, Maui."

Maui moved one hand from the wall and placing it on her hip making her sigh. "So what will I get for this favor?" Moana could practically hear the smirk in his voice, let alone see it. She took a calm breath and said, "What do you want?" Maui looked her over. "I want to discuss what I heard back at the fire." He said whispering. Moana nodded saying, "Okay, but only when you get back." Maui groaned and said, "Can't I get a small payment up front first?" She bit her lip and nodded. "What- what do you want?" she said a bit out of breath.

Maui looked her over. "I want you to tell me a secret while we eat '(he looked up at the sky)' lunch." He'd said that while he backed up smirking at her. Moana flushed a deeper red because he'd been playing with her, and she'd let him. She sighed at herself and nodded saying, "Okay, now let me finish and I'll be there." She made a shooing motion and started wrapping her skirt back around her. Figuring that what hadn't already washed off she could do it later. She was about to walk forward to grab her wrap when she looked up and notice Maui just standing there staring at her with a blush fully showing. She looked at herself and saw how her hair had moved almost showing her breasts completely.

Moana crossed an arm over her chest and coughed a little. Maui seemed to come out of a trance and looked up at her. She raised an eyebrow and made a shooing motion again. He quickly reached up for his hook red-faced, and turned into the redfish from yesterday and swam away. Moana just laughed and started washing the dirt and stuff off her body. She ran her hands through her hair making sure it was free from leaves and twigs. She reached up and pulled her wrap from the tree branch and rewrapped her chest. She started wading through the river down to the beach.

When she reached the sand she turned to the direction of the boat and let her mind wander. Maui's face red from blushing kept popping in her head. She had to stop and cover her face to keep from squealing because of how cute he'd looked. After she'd calmed down a bit She started walking again. Moana reached up and wrapped her hand around her necklace. She knew her brain was trying to distract her from the life-changing decision She had to make, and she'd let it. Now though, with her having to answer the flower in her locket by sometime tomorrow. She knew she had to take it more seriously. She could deny the flower, stay mortal, and die. She knew if she did her and Maui could never be. What she'd started that morning would die that moment. She wouldn't let Maui fall as she had just for her to leave him shortly later when it would be her time.

She didn't know how but she wouldn't let him get passed his what if's She thought he was starting to feel. She'd just be his friend like always. Even when she was old and grey. She also knew she'd never marry and have children of her own. Moana could feel it in her soul that Maui would be it for her, and she was ok with that. If she did accept the flower, she'd live forever. She'd be able to explore what she thought might be between them, but if he didn't feel the same or later only wanted to be friends… It'd hurt, and it'd hurt forever. She knew that too. She'd be walking around with her heart bleeding forever. If she did accept it, would she be able to be with her people? If so could she stand watching her family die? Watch the generations rise and fall like the tide? She didn't know if she could. She had many things to think about before tomorrow.

Moana breathed deeply and looked toward the trees wondering what to do. A yellow flower caught her attention. She couldn't believe her eyes. They'd had this flower back home but had, had to use all of them when five women of her village got pregnant around the same time. She ran to it and looked around it for more. and found a bunch. She quickly set about picking seeds and using one of the long ends of her skirt as a makeshift pouch. She then thought of how her mother had been sick the last few days before she'd left and smiled to herself. Moana then picked a bouquet out of the flowers and rushed back to the boat.

She could see Maui by the fire cooking more fish he'd apparently caught. Maui looked up hearing her approaching and put a hand over his heart and said, "Awe Mo, you didn't have to bring me flowers." Moana laughed at him as she passed him to grab an empty pouch from her boat. "Sorry, as handsome as you are, these are not for you," she said this shaking the flowers lightly at him before setting them down gently. She saw a shy blush crawl across his cheeks before she turned around to find the empty pouch. He cleared his throat and said, "If they're not for me what are they for." "Morning sickness," she said without thinking while pouring the seeds from her skirt into the pouch. She heard Maui stand up fast behind her yelling, "WHAT?" Moana looked over at his shocked red face in confusion before she realized what he thought. Her cheeks burned when she said, "As delicate as you might think I am. I am not so delicate that I can get pregnant from a touch on my skin in the space of an hour. I'm sending these seeds and flowers with you to the village and to my mother." Maui seemed to calm down but the blush stayed. "I- I know that. You just caught me off guard there princess." He sat back down and looked at everything but her. Moana couldn't help herself and giggled, saying, "You're just too adorable when you're shy." She turned back to the storage of the boat before Maui could look shocked at her. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't care at the moment. She was too busy looking for a rope to tie a cloth around the flowers so the wind didn't ruin them. She was about to give up when her necklace slipped free between her and the boat. Hanging in front of her as if saying 'use me'. She smiled and grabbed another pouch and carefully without touching the flower slipped it in the pouch and hid it in the boat repair stuff.

She sat up from the storage and started wrapping the flowers in the cloth when she smelled something burning. She looked over at Maui and notice him staring at her in a daze. She waved her arms, saying, "HEY, MAUI! You're burning the fish again." He snapped his attention back to the fish and saved them before they ruined. Moana just laughed to herself as she unhooked her necklace from around her neck and wrapped it around the flowers and cloth. Satisfied she set her gifts aside and walked over to Maui and sat down. She noticed the fruit she had picked was gone and figured some animals must have found them while they hadn't been here, but the coconuts were still here.

Moana looked up at Maui and said, "So did they survive the great Maui this time?" He laughed and said, "They just managed this time." She just laughed with him. He handed her, her portion of the fish and she handed him the coconuts to crack open. They ate in silence for a while. She was done with her first fish when Maui said, "So this secret?" Moana just rolled her eyes and asked, "Well, what do you want to know?" He looked from her to the fire thinking it over. So they ate in silence again. Finally, he looked at her and spoke. "Who was your first kiss." Moana's face turned bright red. "That's what you want to know?" Maui smiled and said, "It must be good if you're this red over it." "Not really. I hate to disappoint but I've never had a first kiss. Unless you count me falling face first into the ocean millions of times, then I'd say the ocean was." Moana said this while looking at the ocean. She could feel his stare on her face. Finally, she looked at his shocked face and asked, "What?" "You've got to be kidding me, Mo. You're a beautiful girl. So don't tell me not one boy back on that island hasn't tried to kiss you. And no the ocean doesn't count." Maui had said that while pointing to the ocean.

He got water to the face for his last comment. Moana just laughed while he dried his face. She looked to the column of water that had risen at his words, and said, "It's okay ocean. It counts to me." The ocean seemed to bubble in embarrassment and shyness, then flop back into itself. Moana simply smiled and looked back at Maui. "Seriously Mo did the new generation get hit with blindness that only affected males." She laughed again and said, "No they can see and they have tried. I just didn't want to kiss them." She could feel her blush running down her neck. She watched as he processed the information, then raised an eyebrow at her saying, "Really out of all the boys in your village you've never wanted to kiss a single one? '(She shook her head)' What about the men? Maybe you have a thing for the older gentleman. I mean I won't judge ya for it."

Maui wagged his eyebrows at her. She blushed because boy did he hit the mark it's just the age range wasn't ten years, it was thousands. She made herself laugh and said, "Sorry nope. No one in my village makes me feel that way. They all feel like brothers, or uncles to me." Maui scrunched his brows together then said, "What of the women?" Moana about spit the last of her coconut water out. After coughing a bit she yelled, "Maui, no!" Then started laughing. "Hey, I had to check." Then he seemed he was about to say how she needed to find love (like her parents have told her many times), but she tossed her empty coconut shell at him and stood up. "Okay, since you'll be leaving me for a bit tomorrow how about helping me build a decent shelter?"

Maui nod his head and said, "Fine, but you're doing the heavy lifting." She was about to complain when she got an idea. She turned fully to him and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "But why deprive me of seeing the great Maui, demi-god of the sea and air, Hero to all, showing how easy it is to carry tree after tree with his huge muscles. '(She reached out and touched one of his muscled arms.)' And then showing me how he's an amazing craftsman by using his hands '(She then grabbed hold of one of his big hands.)' to delicately put a shelter together just for me. You wouldn't be so cruel as to deprive me of watching you be so amazing, handsome, and strong. would you Maui?" She fluttered her eyes for added effect. Maui seemed as if he was in a trace. He had a blush on his cheeks with a silly smile on his lips. "You're right Mo, I could never be that mean right." He turned and started heading to the trees. Moana made a little happy dance while he wasn't looking then followed after him.

Maui didn't know how he ended up here but here he was. Standing in front of a hut that he built himself, for Moana. It wasn't huge and fancy, but it wasn't small and plain either. All he remembers is compliments and being handed things. He could hear the girl/woman walk up beside him. "Oh wow, you did more than I thought you would. It looks amazing. Thank you Maui, you're awesome." He could feel his brain going all fuzzy again at her praise. He shook his head to clear it then glared slightly at Moana as she walked to the hut. "Okay, how did you do it? How did you trick me into doing this?" He said while pointing at the hut. Moana turned and looked at him confused and asked, "What do you mean?" He gestured to the entire hut and said, "This? How did I go from saying you were doing the heavy lifting to me standing in front of an entire hut built by me? You tricked me somehow." She gave him the 'are you serious' look then said, "I didn't trick you. All I did was speak the truth. Saying "why watch me struggle, when I could watch you be all amazing, handsome, and strong. And it's not like I just sat back and did nothing. I made sure you had rope, stones, coconut leaves, and food and drink when you needed it." Maui didn't get to continue his tirade as his stomach rumbled very loudly at that moment.

Moana laughed and started walking toward the beach. "Come on mastercraftsman I've made you some dinner down here." Maui still grumbled to himself as he walked because he still felt tricked somehow. As they got closer he could smell something heavenly being cooked. when they got closer to the fire he could see that a small bore was splinted over the fire. His mouth watered. He felt so hungry that he could eat the whole thing, but he had to calm down. He knew he had to share it with Moana. He sat down in front of the fire and said, "This smells amazing, let's eat." Moana sat down next to him smiling and said, "Nope this is all yours, I already ate dinner." Okay, he might cry now.

Without a second wasted she watched him dig in. She smiled as he hummed in appreciation of the taste, happy he liked it. "This is so good Mo. You are going to make some lucky guy happy when you get married." He said as he took another bite. Moana looked up at him and blushed. She really hoped he was right because she wanted to be his wife. Her whole face felt on fire at the thought. She looked over at Maui to make sure he hadn't noticed. She breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't. She looked out at the setting sun, and started running her fingers through her hair but stopped wincing. Glancing over at Maui to make sure he was still in pork heaven she looked at her fingers. They were raw from weaving rope, some cuts from the stones she'd carried, and a few spots from where she'd pulled splinters out from the trees she climbed. She'd had to do it fast so she could keep up with him. She sighed as she knew she'd have to bandage them but she didn't want to just yet. "Phew, I am stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite." Maui then announced as he rubbed his belly.

Moana smiled and reached for a bundle of leaves by the fire. as she started to unwrap it she looked at Maui and said, "Are you sure because I happened to have made some yummy roasted mango and pineapple slices." She offered him the opened leaves. Maui actually had a tear run down his cheek. "You are definitely my favorite human in the world." In his emotional state, he grabbed the dessert a little less gently than he meant to and opened a cut on her hand, but she didn't mind. She watched to make sure he hadn't noticed then stood up saying, "Wasn't I already your favorite human?" She walked over to the boat and pulled out her medical stuff. "Well, yes but now you will always be my favorite human for forever." She laughed at that, as she blushed.

She made sure she was faced away from him so he wouldn't see her bandaging her hands. She kept an ear on him as she washed the cuts and applied ointment to them. It stung but she could handle it. Now the tricky part was the bandages. She was sitting there starting on one hand when she heard him get quite all of a sudden. "Mo, are you okay?" She didn't dare glance back while saying, "Of course I am Maui. Why?" She didn't hear him for a few minutes. "Because your blood is on one of the leaves, and now that I'm over here I can smell the ointment." Moana nearly jumped out of her skin. "Maui, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she said while looking at him over her shoulder. Giving her a stern look he said, "Course not. Now, where are you hurt? '(She looked away from him.)' Moana?" She sighed saying, "Fine, here." and showed him her hands. Maui grunted and asked, "How did this happen, princess?" He started wrapping her hands for her gently. "Oh you know, climbing trees, making rope, carrying rocks, a bit of fishing here, a bit of bore killing there. Just the usual." She whispered looking out at the ocean.

Maui finished with her hands and was gently rubbing them. "You need to be more careful princess." Moana nodded and said, "I know, but I just wanted it done faster." She looked up at his serious face and smile. "Hey, don't worry they'll heal. So don't look so grumpy." She placed one of her injured hands on his cheek and patted it. After a few minutes, he still looked sullen. So, she did something she probably shouldn't have. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. As she leaned back she guessed she was about as red as he looked surprised. She smiled and said, "See I'm perfectly fine, so don't be a worrywart." She finally looked away from him and hopped off the boat saying, "Now come on I'm exhausted and I know you probably are too. So let's go by the fire and get some sleep." As she made it to her mat from the night before she turned and Maui was still standing there like a statue. "Uh, Maui? '(No movement.)' MAUI?"

He finally moved and turned to her smiling a huge smile, and said, "I have no idea what happened just know. Completely just blacked out for a second, but whatever happened must have been amazing because I feel like I'm walking on air. So, what were you saying Mo?" Moana felt like she was going to melt, but she shook herself mentally and said, "Oh uh that we should probably get to sleep. Cause I'm exhausted and I bet you are too." Maui walked happily back over and sat down saying, "Nope, I feel like I could take down all of Lalotai by myself right now." Moana sat down and nodded. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Maui." She laid down and closed her eyes. "Good night Moana," Maui whispered.

Moana woke up that morning feeling amazing. She stretched and felt one of her hands brush against something. She looked up and seen Maui's back. She smiled to herself and set up. She looked over his tattoos and wondered at the ones he hadn't yet told her the story to, and smiled at the ones she knew. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and looked to it. It was little Maui waving sleepily at her from Maui's bicep. "Good morning little Maui." She whispered as she moved closer. As she did her hand landed on a dry leaf. She lifted it up and realized it was one of the ones from his lava lava. She looked back at little Maui and lifted it up for him to see. "I guess he needs a new one." To her surprise, the little Maui blushed and nodded. It was just too cute, that she couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and kissed him. She leaned back and seen how surprised he was, then he got heart eyes. Moana tried to suppress a giggle. "There now you are the first ever man to have kissed me." She whispered lowly so the big Maui didn't wake up. Little Maui pretended to be shot by cupid's arrow. Then he got up and pointed at big Maui, and made a kissy face. Moana smiled at him (making him do heart eyes again), and said, "I can't kiss him. He might not want to kiss me. '(Little Maui nodding like 'yeah he does')' Okay he might, but I don't think he knows yet. '(Little Maui just looked down and nodded.)' Plus if he wants my second kiss '(little Maui did heart eyes again)' He's going to have to kiss me." Little Maui just nodded looking sad.

Moana looked at the leaf in her hand then thought of something. "So little Maui? '(He looked up.)' Do you think I should make big Maui a proper lava lava?" Little Maui started nodding before she could finish asking. She was trying to fight off laughter when Maui started rolling over on his back. She moved out of the way before she could get squished. She looked back over at Maui and felt herself blush down to her toes. There Maui lay, like a starfish, with his 'big Maui' standing at attention. She quickly looked up at his face and was relieved he was still asleep. She sighed and looked back at little Maui on his chest. He stood there with his hands covering his face, completely red. Moana put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion when he looked up at her. "Little Maui, I wasn't here when he rolled over, heck I wasn't here when you woke up okay? '(Little Maui just nodded still red.)' Okay good, um I'm going to go. So try to unblush before he wakes up." Little Maui nodded then put his head in his hands and shook his head like 'I can't believe this big luge'. Moana quickly grabbed one of the fishing spears and a basket, She took one last glance at 'big Maui' and started down the beach blushing like a mad woman.

As soon as she was sure she was far away enough she set the basket aside and walked to the ocean. "Ocean?" It rose up to greet her. She smiled and said, "I hurt my hands yesterday. You think you could help me out today?" The ocean nodded and started pulling fish toward her. "Thank you." She was a bit clumsy but she was able to spear one after five minutes.

After an hour or so Moana saw a small shark swimming by. She didn't pay it no mind because if it swam toward her to hurt her she knew the ocean would push it away. She speared another fish and brought it over to the basket. She counted eleven fish. She looked out to the shark and seen all the fish swimming away before it got close to them. So she grabbed one and threw it out to the shark. She smiled as the shark went toward it. She looked down as she felt the ocean squeeze her ankle. She smiled and asked, "Do you mind going and splashing Maui so he'll be awake when I get back?" She felt it let go with the tide and took that as an 'I'll run and do my favorite thing now'.

Moana laughed a bit then reached for the basket and started walking back. When she got there Maui was sitting up, wet, and trying to start another fire. "You alright there hero?" she asked walking up to sit beside the fire. "Yeah, been up for a bit when that wet drip '(pointing out at the ocean)' decided to splash me." He finally got the fire started. She laughed and said, "Sorry that'd be my fault. I asked it to make sure you were awake." Moana reached into the basket and pulled out a fish and started to prep it to cook. Maui grabbed the fish and basket from her saying, "I'll do that, you still need to let your hands heal." She sat there and pouted because she had nothing to do now.

She spotted little Maui on his arm again making heart eyes at her. She started laughing and got Maui's attention which made little Maui stop with the heart eyes and pretend he wasn't doing anything. "Oh, you want to have a moment with her without me huh? Fine, go right ahead have your moment." Maui then turned a bit so it was mostly little Maui facing her. Little Maui looked like he was thinking, then he put his finger up like he had an idea. He motioned Moana to come closer. She leaned in. He motioned again, and she leaned closer. He motioned for her to get even closer. "I am practically pressed against the big guy here what do you want to tell me?" Just as her nose touched Maui, little Maui kissed it. She moved back a little in surprise. Big Maui froze. Little Maui nodded his head at big Maui then pointed at himself and made a kissy face again. Moana raised a brow at him but got the gist. "Awe little Maui you're asking for a kiss? '(Nodding vigorously)' How am I supposed to turn down such a handsome demi-tattoo?" She leaned back in and placed her lips where he was.

She could feel little Maui pushing Maui's skin up to meet her lips. As she leaned back she asked, "Is it how you'd hoped it would be?" She watched little Maui turn red from head to toe then fell back as if he had fainted. She laughed and sat up. She looked up at Maui and seen he was still frozen, and his ears had turned bright red. So Moana sat there and waited. After about five minutes she got bored. So she stood and walked down to the ocean and waded in. "Would you like to dance?" She could feel the ocean move around her so she started to move. After dancing a few she could feel Maui's eyes on her again, but she ignored him for now. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and glanced. It was the shark from earlier. She watched it swim around her dance a few times then swim past her legs slowly.

She looked down and saw it had brought her an ocean flower. She could hear Maui stand up as she bent to pick it up. As she placed the flower in her hair she glided her fingers over it's dorsal fin and said, "Thank you." It seemed happy as it wiggled then began swimming around her dance again. She continued dancing till her belly growled. She slowed to a stop. The shark swam toward her again she brushed her fingertips down it's side saying, "Thank you both for the dance, but I must return to the land for the moment." The shark wiggled again and swam away. The ocean followed her all the way to the end of it's wave then returned to itself. Moana sighed and looked up as she touched dry land. Maui was standing there by the fire like he was about to come save her but had gotten trance fixed by something awe-inspiring.

She tilted her head and said, "Maui?" He turned his head to her and hmmed. "Is the food done?" He nodded as she sat down. He sat down with her and handed her a fish. After about the second fish he seemed to snap out of it and then asked, "Did you just marry a shark." That made Moana burst out laughing. Breathlessly she said, "No. What made you think that?" Maui looked back at where she had danced and said, "Well you danced with a shark and it gave you a flower." He looked back at her like something was wrong with her. She just shrugged and said, "My grandma use to dance with the ocean like that and every time stingrays would come and circle her. Anytime her fingers would touch the water the ray's wing would reach up to her. Then she'd tell me every time that when she died she would become one of them. Ya know what she was right. I saw it happen on the night she died from my boat. I saw a light come from the shore and move passed me as a ray. So maybe the shark wants to be my friend, or I am meant to become one when I die. Who knows?"

Maui just sat for a second staring at her then said, "I can see it. Like the shark, you have to keep moving on the current or you'll suffocate….. Wait, why were you on the boat when your grandma died instead of with her?" Moana looked a bit confused at first then said, "Because she handed me the heart of Te Fiti and told me to go find a demi-god and grab him by the ear and say 'I am Moana of Motunui, you will board my ship, and restore the heart of Te Fiti.' and drag said demi-god there if I needed to." She smiled at the memory. She looked up at Maui and could tell he didn't know what to say so she hopped up and walked over to her gifts for her people. "Okay, enough being lazy. You have a message to deliver and me an island to explore."

She turned around with the pouch and flowers for her people. Maui stood up and walked over to her. "Alright, princess. What's the message?" She handed him the gifts, saying, "Well these are self-explanatory so you don't have to explain these. Just tell them I've found a prosperous island, that I'm exploring it now. I'm fine and safe. I will sail back when I'm done here if I've decided it's the perfect home for us. Also tell my mother I hope it's a boy, oh and that I miss everyone." Maui nodded and said, "Okay, I'll be back soon princess." He noticed her necklace wrapped around the flowers and raised an eyebrow. She just waved him off. He quickly grabbed his hook and leaned down and kissed her cheek before giving a big 'CheoeOoo!' and jumping up into the air and flying away as a giant hawk. Moana touched her cheek as she watched him fly. He probably didn't even realize what he had done. She watched the hawk drop suddenly but then catch itself. Her smile faded a bit when she realized she needed to make a very important decision today.

Moana sat at the beach with her toes in the water as she watched the sunset. The pouch in her lap felt heavy. She sighed at the first of the night stars showed up. She hoped she'd make the right decision. She kept flip-flopping all day. She carefully unwrapped her hands and let the ocean wash them clean. She had a feeling she needed to touch it with her bare skin. Slowly she opened the pouch and slid the necklace out onto her hand. She could feel the power in the small flower. She slid it over her head and around her neck. She placed the flower to her lips and rethought about her choices. She took a deep breath and said, "I Moana of Motunui, accept you. Pu'uwai." She felt the power slowly seep into her then she felt a sharp pain and passed out.

Moana woke slowly. She felt as if all her muscles were being electrocuted at once. She laid there listening to the ocean push and pull. Minutes pass as she feels the pain slowly leave her. An hour passes as she lays there. Only feeling a dull pain she ventures in opening her eyes. She gasps as she sees every star above her clearer than she has ever seen them. She lays there for another hour just watching them. She doesn't feel the pain anymore so she sets up and looks out into the sea. She feels as if she focused she could see Motunui. She squints a bit but then her mouth falls open because she can see Motunui. She can see her mother by the ocean rubbing her slight tummy, talking to it. Moana looks for Maui. It takes her a minute but when she finds him a half a days fly from Motunui.

His eagle form took her breath away. She could have sat there and watched him forever but the Ocean nudged against her foot. She looked down at it and smile. The ocean looked Like liquid gems that shone even in complete darkness. She reached her hand out to it and it enveloped it. Pulling her out into the sea, but she didn't mind. It slowly covered her. She was soon deep into the sea but she could still breath. Even though she knew it was supposed to be so dark she couldn't see, she could see as if the sun were only yards away from her. Movement from the right caught her attention. It was her shark friend. She could feel the feelings of happiness and of being welcomed from it. She let her fingers glide on its side as it swam around her.

Moana could feel that it wanted to play so she nodded. It swam around and around until she grabbed it's dorsal fin. It took off with her swimming around volcanic tubes, passed whales and other sea creatures. It swam over Lalotai. She could feel the ocean pushing them faster. Soon she didn't need to hold on and could just glide beside her friends. She was starting to get tired so she started to head back to her new island. As she washed ashore she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she could feel the sun in the sky. She raised up slowly and looked up. It hadn't been a dream; even with the sun high in the sky, she could see the stars perfectly. She then wondered if she'd changed physically as well. She stood up slowly and looked at her body. From what she could tell she'd gotten taller maybe. "Ocean?" The column of water rose up and Moana smiled. "I don't mean to sound vain but could you show me my reflection?" The column of water rose up more, then thicken. As it steadied itself she could see herself. She looked older by a few years. Her hair looked longer, ending at the bottom of her thighs, and it looked more taken cared of more than she had ever done. Her face hadn't changed much. Her body, however, looked a bit thicker and curvier. Her legs looked longer also. She then looked at the small flower resting on her chest. She reached up and touched it. It felt like it was just another part of her.

As she watched Pu'uwai soak in the sun's rays when she noticed something black peeking out of her chest wrap. She rolled down the top a bit and started seeing signs of a tattoo on her left breast. She quickly untied and unwrapped her chest. She gasped as she saw a replica of the tattoo of her on Maui's chest just a bit above her nipple. This Moana was a bit different from his. She looked more womanly, and she had her own Pu'uwai. The little Moana waved at her. She smiled at her. "Hi little me." Then at the corner of the tattoo little Maui appeared. He looked around then noticed who he was on. She looked down at him and asked, "Are- are you Maui's little Maui?" He nodded then looked down and turned red. She just sighed knowing there was no helping that he saw her breasts.

She nodded at little Mo, saying, "Did she change on Maui's chest?" Little Maui looked over at the little Moana and did a double take. She waved at him shyly and he's eyes became hearts, then offered her his hand. She put her little hand in his and he bent down to kiss it. Little Moana covered her mouth in what looked like a giggle and stepped closer to little Maui. Moana smiled at the two of them then said, "As cute as you two are I need to know if Maui will notice any changes to his little Moana too." The tattoos blushed, then little Maui nodded that she'd changed for Maui's tattoo. Moana sighed looking up at the sky, then was about to ask another question when she felt light presser on her lips. She looked down and caught them sharing a sweet kiss. She panicked and said, "As much as I'm happy for you two please don't do it again. because I could feel that and if I can feel it doesn't that mean Maui can too?"

The tattoo mini's eyes got big and they stepped apart. "Oh, no that's not what I meant. Just be cute and cuddle and stuff ok, in private, but keep it tame please for now." The tattoo mini's blushed and reached out for each other's hand. Moana smiled then asked little Maui, "Has Maui notice her yet? '(He shook his head and then turning into a hawk.)' Okay, he hasn't seen her yet. Little Maui It's up to you to make sure he doesn't notice her too much. Okay? At Least not until he gets back and I've had a chance to tell him. '(Maui saluted.)' Moana try not to wave at the village? I know you miss them. I miss them too, but that'll cause all kinds of problems that we haven't the solution for yet." Little Mo nodded sadly. "Alright, I'm going to have to cover you up for a bit. We have an island to explore and a lava lava to make." She wrapped her chest lower than she would have liked, as the little couple cuddle on her chest. (A/N: as much as I'd like to make a small adventure out of the exploration I'm just going to sum it up.)

Moana sat in front of her hut finishing up the last bit of weaving for the lava lava. She held it up and showed little Moana. "Do you think it's long enough? '(A nod for her mini-me.)' Good now the need to dye it," she said laying it aside. She walked over to the dye she made. "I just need to pick a color… red? '(Little Moana shook her head.)' Okay, blue? '(Another head shake.)' Hmmm, green? '(Lots of nodding,)' Alright." She grabbed a coconut leaf and tore it up in pieces, adding them to the dye mixture. As she let the bigger pot of dye seat she grabbed the smaller pot and added some roots to it so it'd turn a black (or close to black) color. "Okay, time to relax." She said walking toward the ocean and sitting down. As the waves lapped at her toes she thought of what she'd found over the past few days. Their had been a waterfall at the other end of the river, that had been breathtaking.

Then she found an amazing array of flowers and herbs throughout the jungle. She seen a few snakes but nothing too dangerous. Moana sighed happily because it seemed perfect. She looked out toward Motunui seeing the storm that had ravaged it for days seemed to finally start to reach its end there. She saw how Maui and her surveyed the damage in the drizzle. She sighed as Maui still looked just as handsome as when she first saw him when he had landed on her home island. His hair made her want to run her fingers through it. His muscles had her hands itching to rub over them. She couldn't see his face at the moment but she knew that he probably had that smile on his face that she just wanted to cause all day (Or smirk she wanted to kiss off). She swears he can feel her eyes on him, cause he turns his eyes that she could stare into them all day, toward her. She knows he actually can't see her. She'd tested it when while looking at him she did some stupid faces, but he hadn't chuckled. She sighed then looked to the damages she could see of the island. He'd be there till tomorrow helping, then would have to follow that storm here. She looked down at her mini-me and asked: "He really hasn't noticed you yet?" little Moana looked up at her from where she had been watching little Maui on Maui's chest (she assumed). She nodded up at her and shrugged. "Hmmm. Well, good for us right, even though I know you want him to notice you. '(Little Moana blushed and hid behind her hands.)' How about we see Te Fiti? I know we were going to wait for Maui, but I want to ask her a few questions without Maui." Little Moana nodded and pretended to jump into the ocean next to her boat.

Moana laughed then said, "Alright, just let me go put Maui's lava lava into the green dye before we leave." She stood up and walked back to the house and stirred the dye before placing the cloth into it. Moana smiled then turned and walked to the beach and into the ocean. (A/N: I don't feel like writing a big long part about the Te Fiti trip at the moment. So I'll sum it up later, but I'll probably write a chapter later about it.)

Maui sat down with Moana's parents for dinner as this would be his last night there, for he was going to head back to Moana tomorrow. He watched as her mother served him food. He smiled at the pregnant woman and took a bite of the delicious food. "Sina, this is amazing food." Sina nodded her thanks. Tui smiled at his wife in thanks for his food. "So, Maui how long do you think Moana will be away?" Maui thought for a second then said, "I'd say a few months, but with Maui helping her should be a month." He smiled at the chief and his wife. "The island she's on right now I pulled up myself. So I can tell you that it has many sources of food, Many herbs and plants, and some appetizing animals too." Maui said while taking another bite of dinner. Tui nodded and said, "Good, we can hardly wait for Moana to come back and take us there." Maui smiled then brushed his hair behind his shoulder. Sina was looking at his chest with her brows knitted together. "What story is that one?" She said while pointing at his chest.

Maui looked down at which one she meant, then smiled at the boat that could be seen poking out from behind his bone necklace. He set his food a side and said, "THis one is real special. This is the one about your daughter returning Te Fiti's heart." He removed his necklace and leaned forward for her to see it better. Sina eagerly leaned forward. "My, she looks much older than she had been then." Maui looked at her confused then looked down at the tattoo in question. There stood a very beautiful woman waving, where a teen girl had stood the last time he'd looked at it. He raised a brow at it and said, "Huh she changed. None of the others have changed before." He seen the raised brow look both of them were giving him and hurriedly made an excuse for it. "Must be because she's the only human on me that's actually detailed and that I'm seeing grow up." It placid Tui but Sina still watched him.

Maui could feel his cheeks warm as he slipped on his bones and started eating again. He wondered what was wrong with him lately. He had kept feeling caresses and kisses at night when he was by himself, or just feel one of his hands warm almost all the time like he was holding someone's hand. He sighed and decided he'd put it out of his mind for now.

Moana smiled as she pulled down the now finished lava lava. "Think he'll like it? '(Both little Moana and Maui nodded.)' Good because you know how hard I worked on this little me." Her mini-me nodded and cuddled closer to little Maui. Moana smiled and said, "You two are just too cute. '(They both blush.)' If- if big Maui doesn't accept me, please don't ever stop showing your affection for each other, okay?" They both looked sad at her but nodded. She smiled at him, then put away the lava lava. She started to leave the hut as she could hear the wind picking outside. She stopped and brushed her fingers over the replica carving she'd carved of Maui's signature on her oar. She smiled then walked out. The island was alive with the start of the storm. She looked out to the sea and saw Maui was still a days flight away.

She walked into the jungle and collected wood and flowers. (Wood for fire, flowers so she'd have something to do while the storm raged.) It started raining when she returned to the hut. She made a small fire then started making a laya. Moana still couldn't believe Te Fiti had made her the demi-goddess of the star and sea, or that the petals of her small flower could turn into what she needed. Be it rope, oar, or spear. She started humming the song Te Fiti had been singing while she'd visited. (A/N: Lava by Kuana Torres Kahele, Napua Greig, and James Ford Murphy)

Moana was collecting some fruit in the jungle when she heard something heavy land on the beach. She walked toward the sound with her hair wet and flying all around her, with her basket in her hand. She smiled when she saw Maui walking to the head. She walked up to the door as she heard Maui call her name inside. She quickly pulled up her wrap to cover mini Moana, and pulled back the flap and said, "I'm right here Maui." She sat her basket by the door in the dark hut and walked over to start a fire. "What are you doing in that storm? You trying to get sick princess?" Maui said sanding to her left. She smiled at him as she moved her hair to the side so she could see him better. He froze at her appearance. "It's nice to see you Maui, and no I'm not trying to get sick. I was gathering some extra food for us." She said standing up and walked back to grab the basket of fruit. She could feel him burning her alive with his eyes as she walked back and sat down.

She offered him a coconut, but he just stared at her him. "WHAT happened to you? '(She gave him a look.)' I mean you look older, in a good way. You look thicker too, not that that's a bad thing. I always thought you should gain a few pounds, and I swear you didn't look this curvy when I left." Maui gestured to all of her. Moana blushed lightly then said, "What can I say this island agrees with me." Maui gave her a look that said 'really now'. Which she just deadpanned at. Maui was going to say something when Moana smiled and stood up walking over to a corner of the hut and came back placing a laya over his head. "I almost forgot, welcome home Maui." Maui blushed saying, "Thank you. So anything happen while I was gone?" She looked into the fire not knowing what to tell him or how to tell him. "Uh not really, just exploring. You know. I found a waterfall. How's the village?" she asked, looking back at him. "They're okay. Your mother said thank you for the flowers, that she needed them. Also your parents told me to tell you happy birthday. Why didn't you tell me? '(she just looked down and shrugged.)' Anyway everyone misses you, and are excited about the village." Moana smiled at his words.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she grabbed more fruit. "Yeah, starving actually." She winked at him saying, "Okay, just give me a second to fix us some dinner." She smiled pulling her hair up in a messy bun. She stood up and started gathering food to make. "A long long time ago there was a volcano living all alone in the middle of the sea. He sat high above his bay watching all the couples play, and wishing that he had someone too. And from his lava came this song of hope that he sang out loud every day for years and years. I have a dream. I hope it will come true. That you're here with me, and I am here with you. I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up above will send me someone to lava. Years of singing all alone turned his lava into stone. Until he was on the brink of extinction, but little did he know that living in the sea below another volcano was listening to his song." Moana sang while working. She could feel Maui's eyes on her.

"Everyday she heard his tune her lava grew and grew, because she believed his song was meant for her. Now she was so ready to meet him above the sea, as he sang his song of hope for the last time. I have a dream. I hope it will come true. That you're here with me and I am here with you. I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up above will send me someone to lava. Rising from the sea below stood a lovely volcano looking all around, but she could not see him. He tried to sing to let her know that she was not there alone, but with no lava, his song was all gone. He filled the sea with his tears watched his dreams disappear. As she remembered what his song meant to her. I have a dream. I hope will come true. That you're here with me and I am here with you. I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up above will send me someone to lava. Oh, they were so happy to finally meet above the sea. All together now their lava grew and grew. No longer are they all alone with Aloha as their new home, and when you go and visit them this is what they sing. I have a dream. I hope it will come true. That you will grow old with me, and I will grow old with you. We thank the earth, sea, and the sky we thank too. I lava you. I lava you." As she finished the song she sat down with their dinner.

She finally looked up at him as she sat his portion of dinner in front of him. Maui was red-faced string at her like she was the center of his world. She blushed looking down and started eating. After a few minutes, she could feel pressure on her lips. Moana's eyes got big and started to pat over where she knew the little tattoo couple was kissing on her chest. She coughed to cover the patting. Watching little Maui fall out of her tattoo and into another in his chest. Maui chose that moment to come back to the present. "You okay there Mo?" he said patting her shoulder. She waved him away. "I'm fine; I promise." Maui cleared his throat and said, "So, uh, where'd you learn that song?" Moana's blush ran down her neck and she said, "I'm not sure. Why?" She looked up at him and he smiled. "Oh, no reason. Just been a long time since I heard that song." She smiled back at him. They ate in silence for a while.

After they ate Moana asked him about a tattoo and he told her in full enthusiastic gestures and little dances that made her laugh. When he finished he sat and watched her laugh. Maui coughed lightly then said, "So Mo, about what I heard tha-" Moana panicked a bit and stood up interrupting him. "Oh, I forgot. I made this for you." She walked to where she'd set his lava lava. She picked it up then walked back and handed it to him.

Maui took it and then unfolded it looking at the green fabric with black hooks on it. He looked up at her in awe. "Did you really make this just for me?" She fidgeted with her fingers and said, "Well, yours seemed to start to fall apart. So I thought you might like a new one. Since it wasn't a trouble to make one." Maui stood up and hugged her. She froze in the hug not expecting it then snuggled into it. "Thank you," Maui said into her hair. She leaned back smiling at him saying, "You're welcome." Maui looked down at her then at her lips. He licked his own lips as she felt pressure on her own again. She blushed down to her chest then ducked out of his hold saying, "I'll step out and let you dress." She quickly slipped out of the hut. Happy the cold rain hit her heated skin. She rolled her wrap down enough to look at her mini-me. "Really? Not even a half a day and you two can't keep it cool?" she whispered harshly.

Little Moana and Maui were completely red, looking down at their feet. She sighed then said, "I know my emotions are affecting you but try to hold it together, please?" Little Moana nodded. Moana heard her name being called, so she quickly covered them and walked back into the hut. Maui stood there posing and flexing his muscles in the fire's light. The lava lava didn't poof out like the leaves had, so she could get a better view and angle on his body. "So how do I look? Handsome I know, but I mean with the lava lava how do I look?" Maui asked changing his pose. The way the light shifted across his stomach made her knees weak. "Sexy, um. '(She blushed then coughed.)' I mean you look as handsome as ever Maui." She walked into the hut more and sat next to the fire. She smiled at his blush.

He sat down and said, "Thank you." Moana's smile got bigger, then she pointed her fingers at him and sang, "You're welcome." Maui just rolled his eyes at her then yawned. Her smile dimed at how tired he must be. "How about we call it an earlier night, huh?" She said placing her hand on his arm. He nodded sleepily then laid next to the fire and started snoring before she could move to her side of the fire. So she pulled her knees up to her chest and watched him sleep. She wasn't ready to have his payment conversation yet. Even if she thought he might feel the same a little bit. She couldn't be able to stand him trying to talk her out of her feelings, and then there's her telling him of her new demi-goddess status. She feared he might be angry with her decision. She didn't know how she'd handle herself if he yelled and took off like he'd done when he got really mad, and with her being immortal now she didn't know how long he'd stay away.

Moana sighed placing her forehead on her knees. she took a deep breath she tried to mentally shake the negative thoughts from her mind. She lifted her head and was about to go lay down herself when she noticed one of his curls was tickling his nose. She smiled and crawled forward pushing it out of his face. She let her fingers trail over his nose and cheeks. Her hand traced his jaw then follow the patterns of his tattoos on his chest. She noticed little Maui giving her a look and she just smiled at him. She had started moving away when Maui threw one of his arms over her; dragging her to his chest. Moana looked up and saw he was still asleep. She sighed and looked at his chest in front of her.

Little Maui had moved to her mini-me and started cuddling much the same way and fall asleep. Moana just sighed and decided she'd let herself enjoy it too. She snuggled into his chest and rested. After some time she started feeling his 'big Maui' press at her through the cloth of the lava lava. She decided red-faced that her cuddle time was over. She tried to move away from him, but even with her own demi-god strength, he was still stronger. Moana huffed. If she couldn't move away she'd move up. She started shimming herself up in his grip. She was trying to squeeze her hips past his hold he moved.

Maui rolled on top of her, each arm on either side of her. At that moment she was again glad for her stronger body, because if not she'd have been squished and unable to breathe, but he just felt like he was pinning her down. She looked down at his sleepy face on her chest and breathed out laying her head back giving up. (At least she couldn't feel 'big Maui' anymore.) Moana wrapped her arms around his head and brushed his hair with her hands. After a few moments, her hands grew slower, then stilled as sleep took her.

Maui groaned as he started waking up. He didn't want to yet. It was the best sleep he's gotten in over a thousand years. Slowly his awareness came back to him. He heard a light drizzle pittering against the hut as the storm calmed outside. He also heard a small booming in his ear coming from something warm and squishy under his head. He lifted his head and looked under him. First, he saw to hills of red cloth then as he looked up, he saw a small silver and gold flower on a necklace. His brows knitted together as he didn't recognize the flower. He followed the necklace up to the face of a beautiful sleeping island girl, with her hair splayed out under her head as it had come undone from the tie in her hair during the night. It took Maui's sleepy mind to connect the dots but soon he started to rush to get up. He didn't get very far as she still had her hands in his hair. He gently pulled them out of his hair and set them by her sides. He slowly moved away from her and stood up. What in Te Fiti happened last night? All he could remember is going to sleep alone. Fearing he might have done something he shouldn't have in his sleep he quietly walked to his hook by the door and grabbed it. He noticed by the door was an imitation of his signature. He looked back at the sleeping girl then walked out the door.

Moana woke hours later and stretched. She sat up and looked for Maui. Without hair nor hide in sight, she grunted. She stood up and walked to the door. She brushed her hair through her fingers looking out at the beautiful sunny day the storm had left them with. She moved her wrap and asked: "He's not coming back for a while is he?" Little Moana looked sad and shook her head no. Little Maui stood by her patting her shoulder. Moana smiled and said, "You wanna go check the waterfall out more?" Little Mo nodded and stood up. Moana nodded back and started walking to the jungle. She reached up and plucked a petal from her flower and watch it be com a machete. She'll never not be amazed by that.

After a few hours, she noticed the blade becoming dull. She looked down and saw the petal slowly growing back. She reached the waterfall and sat down by the water's edge eating the bananas she'd grabbed from a tree. She looked at all the flower that grew nearby and up the side of the cliff the water fell from. She noticed that there was a gap behind the waterfall. She finished eating and started wading into the water. She swam to the waterfall and swam under it. When she came up she saw a huge cave. She stepped up on land and walked deeper into it in wonder. "What do you think is back here?" She looked down seeing her mini-me shrug. She walked farther in and seen a glow toward the back. As she got closer she saw that the glowing was purple fluorescent pants.

She hadn't seen this color except for on Tamatoa. She reached her hand out to touch it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Moana turned around looking everywhere for the voice. "Down here." She looked down and saw a small Tamatoa. She raised a brow at him and said, "You're tiny?" "Well since you and the semi-demi-god restored the heart it's gotten harder to get out of Lalotai, but once out you can pretty much stretch out," he said as he started to expand. Moana started panicking and ran for the exit. She almost made it when she was grabbed by a huge claw.

Maui was flying around in his hawk form when felt a huge pinch on his chest. He flew down to the beach and landed changing back into his human form. "Alright, little buddy, just you cause you pinch me doesn't mean I'm going to…" Little Maui pinched him again and started pointing at mini Mo frantically. "Are you saying Moana is in danger so I'll go back, because that's not funny." He said glaring down at his mini-me. Little Maui shook his head and started pointed at her again then imitated a waterfall. (A/N: IDK how else to describe the action.) Maui without thinking about how his tattoo knew this took off into the sky again and flew to the only waterfall on the island. As he flew through the waterfall and turned back into himself. He slowly made his way to the back of the cave where he heard voices.

"Did you really like my musical number or are you trying to keep me from killing you?" Tamatoa said squinting his huge eyes at her. Moana smiled up at him and said, "Of course I liked it! It was so shiny and so, so crabulous." As Tamatoa continued to talk about the choreography she was trying to figure out the moment she had him distracted enough for her to use her new strength and escape. She was about to start pushing when she noticed movent next to one of his legs. Maui was slowly walking to try and get beneath Tamatoa. Moana quickly looked up at the crab to see if he noticed but he had. She screamed out "MAUI!" just as the crab lifted one of its legs and stomped on Maui a few times, making him let go of his hook. He picked Maui up saying, "Well, well, if it isn't the hero to save his little girlfriend here." He threw Maui at one of the cave walls repeatedly. "Stop it!" She yelled.

Tamatoa looked at her as he held a bruised Maui. "Oh, and what are you going to do little girl? Hmmm? Are you going to kick my shell? Ha, don't make me laugh." She glared at him and said, "I'm warning you. Stop!" Tamatoa laughed as he slammed Maui down into the ground. Tamatoa laughed louder at the trickle of blood coming from Maui's nose, but he soon stopped at the look of rage from the small girl. He felt as if he'd angered a goddess. Then he just laughed at himself for thinking that. Moana has had it with this stupid crab. She grabbed each side of his claw and started pushing them from her body. "What the he-" Tamatoa started but soon was shut up as she dropped from his claw and pulled a petal from her flower. It became rope as ran around his legs. She tied up his legs and then she jumped over him. Tamatoa dropped Maui as he was tied into a ball. The more she pulled the tighter the smaller he was forcibly made until he was as small as he had been when she first saw him. Tamatoa looked at her in pure fear. "What are you?" he whispered. "I am Moana demi-goddess of the sea and stars. You have earned my wrath, never return here." Then she walked pass the waterfall and threw him hard out toward the ocean. She watched as he sailed through the air into the ocean miles away.

Moana froze as she heard Maui walk through the waterfall behind her. "So, when were you going to tell me?" She turned to him, words on her lips but stopped at the furious look on his bruised face. "When?! When I started questioning why you didn't age, or when I notice several generations of your island pass?" She looked down at her feet and said, "I was going to tell you soon. It just hasn't looked like the right time, but I was going to tell you." Maui spit some blood on the ground and said, "Could have fooled me. Got any more secrets?" Moana blushed and opened her mouth to tell him her feelings when she seen him looking at her left breast. She looked down and seen that a quarter of her tattoo was showing. Before she could react Maui reached out and pulled her wrap from her.

Moana didn't even try to cover her breasts. "Tch, so this is why she changed. Anything more you gotta tell me?" Her blush rushed down her chest and Maui's eyebrow twitched and said, "I'll take that as you do. So, spit it out." She turned from him and started walking away. "I don't want to tell you while you're angry." He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him and said, "Just spit it out Moana." She knew, just from him saying her name he wasn't going to let her go until she said. So she closed her eyes and said: "I- I love you Maui." She waited for him to yell, let go of her, anything, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes. His face was void of emotion, and so was his voice when he said, "Is that all it is?" She nodded. He let her go, Then jumped into the sky and flew off as a hawk. She stood there for hours watching the sky.

The moon was high in the sky when she finally broke down and cried. She stayed there for days crying. Finally, with the thought of her village she stood, she grabbed her wrap that was somehow still there on the ground. She wrapped herself and covered her still crying mini-me ignoring the mini Maui trying to cheer her up. She walked in and destroyed the purple plants because Tamatoa and said they were extremely poisonous. Then she walked down to the beach. Pushed her boat out to sea and set sail to Motunui. She was going to voyage her people out to their new home, Maui.

Months passed without sight of the real Maui. She still saw little Maui from time to time trying to cheer up the mini Moana. She was happy about that because she knew she was sad because of her. She was truly happy the little couple was a couple. She eventually stopped feeling where they touched. Her village had been surprised and proud the gods had chosen her to be a demi-god. Now she sat in the newly built meeting hut of her village. Watching everyone enjoy their new home Maui. She smiled as she watched her heavily pregnant mother walk to her. "Moana what are you thinking of with such a serious face?" she asked her as she sat beside her. Moana sighed and said, "I think after you and the baby are settled I'm going to go voyaging." Her mother leaned into her and said, "If that is what you truly feel you need to do to feel free and happy." Moana looked at Sina as she rested her hand over a new tattoo on the right side of her waist. She'd gotten it when she had fought off a sea monster that had attacked her village. "I think it'll help me," she said, while she rested her head on her mother's head.

A year passed by her without her realizing it. Her little brother was so cute. Last time she had visited he had wattled down to the shore with her parents calling her Mo-Mo. Even though she had wanted to watch him grow the call to the ocean was stronger, plus her parents talking of her finding love had made her pack faster. So here she sat on a small island watching her shark friend that followed her everywhere catching their dinner. She smiled sadly as another shark that had started following them offered her friend some of their catch. She sat and hummed as she watched them swim together as the . The ocean reached out to her; giving her a tug, asking her if she wanted to play. She ran her fingers over it and said, "Not tonight ocean, maybe tomorrow." The ocean receded from her and dropped into itself. She knew it missed her happiness but she couldn't seem to pull it from her heart. She felt a small pat on her chest.

She looked down and saw Maui patting her. "Hello, Maui, how is he?" He smiled sadly at her because even though he had torn up her heart, she still asked him this every time. "Why don't you ask me instead." Moana turned her head sharply to look over her shoulder. There he stood bathed in starlight. She looked back toward the ocean as he moved forward. Maui sat beside her an arm's length away watching her. "I'm sorry, Mo. I let my anger take over before I could properly hear you out." She sat there listening to him. She could feel her body finally relax after being tense since he left.

She could practically feel the numbness leaving her. "What happened to you?" she asked softly. Maui gasped then said, "I uh I flew for days until I could no longer feel my arms. Then stayed on an island for a while. By the time I finally cooled down months had passed. I was able to actually hear what you'd said to me. Then I showed up at the island your parents had told me you were voyaging. I didn't know what to do, or how to fix things. I still don't know, but I waited there. When you came back my heart broke for you. You smiled and laughed but it never reached your eyes. They always looked like they held so much sadness. I couldn't bring myself to approach you."

Moana closed her eyes and breathed in. Just from the sound of his voice, she could feel her blocked up emotions leave her slowly. She so badly wanted to be angry with him but she couldn't. "When you left I followed you. I forced myself to see what I had done, but I couldn't take it when I saw you refused the big drip here. So here I am. Yell at me, hit me, tell me you never wanna see me, but please do something so you'll start being happy again." She knew as soon as she felt little Maui hug her mini-me while the one next to her talked, that she would forgive him. That she had a long time ago, when he left her to fight Taka by herself. She stood up and walked over to him.

She watched as he waited with his head down. She slowly crawled into his lap and said, "I missed you." Maui froze; he couldn't believe what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her and started crying. Moana held on to him and cried silently with him through the night.

Moana woke up snuggled up to Maui's chest. She smiled to herself. She looked up seeing he was still asleep. She laid there watching him sleep for a few minutes, then she sighed because needed to move her muscles. She slowly slipped out of his grip and stood up and stretched. She ran her fingers through her hair and made a face. She looked at his chest and seen little Maui sleepily blink at her from the little ink pile. "I'm going to go wash up," she whispered to him. He nodded and laid back down. She smiled and started walking toward the river she'd found yesterday.

She pushed through some bushes and walked into the river. She unwrapped her chest and washed the cloth. She then unwrapped her skirt and washed it. She stepped onto the bank and hung her clothes on a tree nearby. She waded back into the water and scrubbed at her hair. After feeling that her hair was clean she washed her body. Halfway through she felt a small pressure on her lips. She smiled and continued washing. When she felt clean she waded to the shore and laid down in the grass, letting her body soak up the sun. She sighed and thought of how wonderful it had felt to laying in Maui's arms. She rubbed her hands on her ribs. She remembered how his muscles had felt against her.

Her hands skimmed up her breasts and her fingers circled her nipples. She sighed when she finally brushed them over her nipples. She pinched one of her nipples and gasped. She could feel a whisper of kisses on her neck. She looked at the moving blob of ink on her chest but couldn't discern what they were doing or if they were awake. She rested her head back and closed her eyes ignoring them. She rolled one nipple and let her other hand slide down her stomach and over her thighs. She hummed as she glided her hand back up her thigh and brush against the wet curls between her legs. It had been so long since she'd done this. She rubbed at her lips then let a finger slip between her folds. She rubbed the hood of her clit and moaned softly. Moana imagined she was still laying with Maui as she rubbed rhythmic circles over her clit. Her fingers dipped down lower into her opening. She pumped her finger into herself, then slid them back up over her clit. "You know people usually don't do this out in the open."

Moana gasped and looked up seeing Maui standing close by with a visible hard-on pressing against his lava lava. She sat up pressing her knees to her chest. "Usually yes, but I don't have a room to retreat to." He grunted as she sat there naked in front of him. He walked over to sit by her. "May I be so bold as to ask you who you were thinking of?" he said licking his lips. Moana moaned watching his tongue then blushed at herself. He lifted a brow; his own face going red. "Well, I can't say you don't have good taste." He leaned closer to her. She watched his eyes get darker with lust and decided to be risky. She arched her back showing off her heavy chest and said, "No you can't can you. Especially since you're very mouthwatering." She licked her lips before biting her lip.

Maui growled and tackled her. She giggled as she let him pin her down with his body. "You're playing with fire princess." He said rubbing his hand over her ribs while holding himself up with the other. She leaned up and nibbled on his ear saying, "What if I want to be burned?" Maui groaned and pressed his lips to hers. She hummed into his mouth. He licked her lips and she gasped. He took advantage and pushed his tongue against hers. As she moaned one of her hands tangled it in his hair, while the other rested on his chest. Maui groaned sliding his hands all over her body. She moaned again when he rubbed his thumb over her nipple. She couldn't hold still as he pinched her nipple. Maui slid his hand slowly down her hip and brushed over her swollen clit. Moana's other hand flew to his hair as she tore her mouth from his moaning loudly.

Maui kissed her neck saying, "My sweet princess is already so wet for me." She bit her lip trying not to moan loudly. He slid his finger from her clit to her opening; slowly pushing a finger into her. "You're so tight Mo." He nibbled on her shoulder and she thought she was seeing the stars behind her eyelids. "Maui, please I need you." He grunted as he felt her tunnel suck his finger deeper into her. He added another finger when he placed his mouth over her nipple. Moana moaned loudly. She yanked lightly on his hair pulling a moan from him. "Oh, god. Please, Maui." "Don't worry princess. Maui's got you," he whispered to her skin as he kissed her stomach. Moana arched her back off the ground as she felt his tongue on her clit. He grunted as she pressed him into her. She felt like she was a volcano about to erupt. "PLEASE! Maui, please." Maui slowed down his fingers but then sucked hard on her clit.

She came with a scream of his name. He stayed there licking her as she slowly came down from the peak. She had started breathing again when he started moving his fingers in her faster and sucking on her clit. She could feel herself rocketing to the peak again when he touched something inside her that made her scream as she fell apart. Maui leaned up and whipped his mouth; watching her tremble from his handy work. When she could breathe easily her leaned down and kissed her. Moana felt her body humming as she slid her hands over his body. He grunted when she wrapped her hand over his stiff member as best she could with his lava lava still on. After a few strokes, she reached for the knot holding up his clothes.

Moana got it untied and pulled it from him. She felt his thick dick press against her hip. She wrapped her hand back around him; stroking slowly. Maui moaned reaching for her nipple and pinching lightly. She moaned and sucked his tongue while squeezing him. He growled thrusting into her hand. He soon stopped her hand and pulled up from her. "If we keep that up I finish before I even get in you." Moana blushed and nodded. She slid her hand from him and started running it over his body while the other stayed in his hair to keep him close to her.

Maui chuckled as he kissed her again. He grunted as he grabbed himself; rubbing his tip through her wet folds. Moana felt like she might go crazy as he kept rubbing himself across her clit then back down to circle her hole. He made sure he was sufficiently wet enough before he started slowly pressing into her tight hole. He kept pushing in a little bit then pulling slightly back so her wetness would cover him fully and so he didn't hurt her. She pulled her mouth from his and moaned. He was stretching her so much it was painful pleasure. Maui kissed at her neck as he slowly pushed further in. After getting a few inches he felt himself hit a barrier. He froze for a second. He couldn't believe he had forgotten.

His Moana was still a virgin. He stayed still as he slowly kissed her; distracting her with her pleasure. Soon he slid out a little then quickly thrusts in breaking her virgin barrier and sliding in another inch inside her. Moana pulled away from his mouth and screamed. She felt like he'd split her on two. Maui kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead, as she cried. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts, it'll be over soon I promise then Maui will make you feel good, okay?" he whispered as he kissed all over her face and neck. She just nodded and waited. Soon the pain was ebbing away as he kissed the crook of her neck up to her ear, still saying that he was sorry he had to hurt her.

She hummed as she turned his face to her so she could shut him up with a kiss. With him kissing her and his hands rubbing all over her body the pain soon turned into a dull pain as her pleasure began rising again. She gasped as she moved her hips, causing him to sink a little deeper. Maui grabbed her hips as he didn't want to hurt her. Slowly he started his rhythm of pushing into then pulling slightly out. After minutes of this, she just wanted him to fill her completely already. So she pulled at his hair and pressed her hips up when he wasn't expecting it. He sank all the way into her, making her loudly moan at the feel of being so full she might burst. "Damn it, woman. I'm trying to go slow here. I don't want to hurt you." he said resting his forehead against hers in a hongi.

Moana rubbed her nose with his saying, "I don't want slow I want to feel you for days. Please Maui, I need you." Maui growled and started a slow long pace. He knew what she wanted but didn't want to hurt her, especially on her first time. She felt good but she wanted more. She pressed her hips into his hard every time he sank back into her. He got the hint then and started a fast rhythm, but still not a crushing one. She moaned feeling her core starting to tighten. She was so close but she just couldn't reach it. She pushed up with her demi-god strength and rolled him on to his back. He looked up at her surprised. "Maui demi-god of the sky and sea hero to '(she rolled her hips)' all, I am Moana of Motunui, '(she started his rhythm again)'demi-goddess of the sea and stars, '(she lightly scratched her nails over his chest)' master voyager. I can handle you, but can you handle me?" She ended her sentence sitting down so hard on him the ground under him cracked.

Maui could hold back the loud moan she had pulled from him. He held on to her hips as she continued her hard and fast thrusts. "I'm Maui, I can handle anything." He reached a hand up and started rolling her nipple. The deep moan she made with her cunt tightening on him almost did him in, but he staved it off. His other hand slid lower on her hip and he rubbed his thumb over her clit. That seemed to do the trick as she screamed and tighten up like a fist.

He held back his release as he watched her. She started lean on him when he flipped her on her back and thrust into her hard and fast, making a bigger wave of pleasure crash over her. She screamed his name held on as tight as she could so she wouldn't be swept away from him. Maui couldn't hold back anymore. He was going to pull out of her because he didn't think she wanted kids yet but she crushed him against her he couldn't stop his seed from exploding into her. Moana sighed feeling warm flood her. She shook for a bit but then slowly released her grip on him. Maui slowly lifted off her and laid next to her.

He turned on his side toward her and wrapped her in his arms. She pressed her forehead to his in a hongi. "That was… I don't know what to call that, amazing, extraordinary, mind-blowing," she said playing with one of his curls. One of his hands started rubbing her back making her sigh happily. "Mind-blowing is good but I like to call it making love," he whispered to her. She smiled and whispered back. "I like that one better." He kissed her nose and said, "Well I am Maui." Moana laughed and curled into him. Then she groaned from the pain from her hips to her knees. Maui raised up and scooped her up bridal style standing up. "Alright time to clean up and rest up." He waded into the water and sat on a rock. He placed her in his lap and started slowly cleaning between her legs. She hissed grabbing one of his arms for support.

"I'm sorry," he said placing a small kiss on her shoulder. She looked at him and said, "It's okay. I wanted this, I wanted you. There was no helping the pain. Once I get past this pain everything will be okay." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Even though I'm Maui, I don't deserve you. You're too forgiving, kind, and good to me." Moana snuggled gently closer and said, "What can I say except you're welcome~." "I stand corrected. You're just as bad as me. '(They both laughed.)' But seriously I don't know which deed I did to deserve you, and I'm glad I did it. What I'm trying to say is I love you." Moana smiled really big and tackled him into the water despite her pain. When they came back up to the air laughing. "I love you too." She kissed him, then settled into his arms. "Forever?" he asked with a smirk. "Forever," she stated sincerely. Maui smiled, then said, "Good because you're never getting rid of me." Moana hugged him. She relaxed with him in the river, thinking of their future.

(A/N: Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed. I might write a prologe later. So please REVIEW! I love hearing your feed back. =^.^=)


End file.
